


(VERY GAY)(148+)(GONE VIOLENT)(GONE HOMOSEXUAL)(WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK)(GONE SEXY)(SHIP HARD) but german

by velvetiscake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren hat einen Gruppenchat gemacht!"  
'eren hat 13 Benutzer hinzugefügt!'

Jean: Wie hast du meine Nummer bekommen?

eren: das ist ein secert krank nie sagen, du weißt, dass du mich liebst xoxo klatschmädchen

armin: er hat marco danach gefragt

Jean: Oh  
Jean: Ok

eren: brb wird Spitznamen machen

[ca. 20 Minuten später lmao]

Jean: Bist du fertig?

eren: warum ja ich bin

'eren hat 11 Benutzernamen geändert!'

Sommersprossen: oh hi

Katastrophe: dfgiuewgfuweg hi marco (/ ε＼ *)

dick: simp

Ei: simp

yummi: simp

große tibbies: simp

Katastrophe: Verleumdung

dick: seufz sowieso ich habe diesen gc gemacht, weil ich mit euch lebe ig

Katastrophe: Wir haben bereits eine, aber du bist nicht dabei, weil du nervig bist

dick: w-was d-d-tat ich-ich mache t-t-t-t-zu y-du g-g-g-jungs⋋_⋌

Zwergmann: Hast du gerade über ... Text gestottert?

dick: ja was ist damit?

Zwergmann: Das kannst du nicht, das ist nicht möglich.

dick: naja deine höhe ist nicht möglich aber hier bist du

Sommersprossen: pft

Blondine <3: Lass ihn in Ruhe, Leute  
blond <3: beide.

Schwanz: gut.

Katastrophe: lol

Schwanz: Halt die Klappe Mutter Mutter Stan

Katastrophe: Danke, dass Sie es angesprochen haben. Ich wollte unbedingt eine heiße Minute darüber sprechen

Sommersprossen: Er wird nicht aufhören, er hört nie auf

Katastrophe: hfuihvguiefhk marco: (((((((())

große tibbies: simp

Katastrophe: Lass mich nicht Bertolt bekommen (¬ ､ ¬)

Schildkröte: Ah, ich bin schon hier :)

große tibbies: oh nein

Schildkröte: Oh ja

große tibbies: ähhh tschüss


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitbewohner"

Schwanz: * stirbt süß, während Scheiße über mein Bein fließt *

Katastrophe: WARUM

Ei: LMAOAOIJEWIOEFOI RJLK WAS DER FCK

blond <3: bevor wir darüber gesprochen haben

Sommersprossen: DAS IST VORHER PASSIERT

Blondine <3: Ja, er hat '* dein Höschen runtergezogen und sagt einen schönen Schwanz *' zu Levi geschickt.

Sommersprossen: HAAGHAGAHAGHAGHOD

Zwergmann: Immer noch Angst davor, wann immer er mir eine Nachricht sendet.

große tibbies: HAGAHAGAGGYEGC IHFUO

Katastrophe: Wie ist dein Vortrag gelaufen?

große tibbies: schrecklich

[eine Stunde später]

Sommersprossen: Kann jemand sagen, hör auf, dich zu schikanieren? Es ist wirklich nicht schön mit britischem Akzent

Ei: WAS LMAOoIOHDUOLCW

Yummi: Ich kann  
yummi: ich werde, wenn du mir einen onigiri tho kaufst

Sommersprossen: ok

Yummi: Komm die Treppe runter

Sommersprossen: ok omw

[15 Minuten später]

Katastrophe: {video.gif}  
Katastrophe: Ich werde das jedes Mal an Eren senden, wenn er meam lol

Riesenmann:  
Riesenmann: meam

Ei: Wie kommt es, dass die alten Leute einen passenden Benutzernamen bekommen? Ich möchte einen>: ((((())

Katastrophe: mit wem lmao

Ei: Sasha Obv

Schwanz: ugh gut

'dick hat 2 Benutzer geändert!'

nicht kahl: ich

Glatze: ty

Sommersprossen: Ich möchte passende Benutzer (〃 ▽ 〃)

Katastrophe: eren.

Schwanz: Okokokok

'eren hat 2 Benutzer geändert!'

Erdbeere:

Mond:

Erdbeere: SEHEN SIE, WIR HABEN JEDE NICKNAMES VOR IHNEN NENNEN

Mond: Ich mag sie ☆ ⌒ ヽ (* '､ ^ *) chu

Erdbeere: Ich meine, ich mag sie, aber er wird nicht aufhören, darüber zu reden

Blondine <3: Bring dort bitte keine Kosenamen auf

dick: in Ordnung armin krank aufhören kfsvcv ~ (> _ <~)

blond <3: danke


	3. Chapter 3

"Mitbewohner"

dick: wer muss heute den abwasch machen

Erdbeere: Herr Bit in Sivk: |

Mond: Übersetzung: "Ich, aber ich bin krank"

dick: geh d das Geschirr Pferdegesicht

Mond: Er kann nicht eren

Zwergmann: Ich kann sie machen, es ist in Ordnung.

Erdbeere: tjamk yiu lrvi

Mond: 'Danke Levi'

Zwergmann: Ah, das ist kein Problem. :) :)

blond <3: AHAHAHAHHAHAH ARMIN ER HAT ES GEMACHT \

Schwanz: FICK

blond <3: Gib mir meine 20 Dollar

dick: GOTT FICK KÖNNTE ICH SIE STATT NUR BLASEN

blond <3: das kann arrangiert werden

Erdbeere: tsk3 ir tp d, a

dick: das ,,, ist unmöglich zu lesen

Mond: 'nimm es do dms'

dick: ok lmao

[dick hat 2 Nachrichten gelöscht!]


End file.
